My Fiance is
by Mei Hyun 3154
Summary: Kim Ryeowook, gadis ceria ini mendadak berubah menjadi pemurung setelah kedua orangtuanya yang telah tinggal selama beberapa tahun di Jepang kembali ke kediaman mereka di Korea dan menyuruhnya bertunangan dengan anak sahabat sang ayah. Bagaimanakah kisahnya? / Pair!YEWOOK / GS / 2shot / DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

::: My Fiance Is... :::

.

.

By Mei Hyun

.

.

Genre : Romance, lil bit sad

Rate : T

Pair : YeWook

Length : Twoshot (Part 1 of 2)

Warn : GS and like usual

Disclaim : like usual (lagi males ngetik #plakk xD)

.

.

Enjoy reading~

.

.

.

Seorang gadis tengah duduk meringkuk disebelah tempat tidurnya. Kedua tangannya tampak menggenggam sebuah foto dan air mata yang keluar dari kedua pelupuk matanya sejak tadi tidak henti-hentinya turun membasahi kedua pipi putihnya.

"Jongie…" bisiknya lirih sambil memejamkan kedua matanya yang terasa semakin perih karena terlalu lama menangis. " _Eotteohke_?" gumamnya lagi sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua lututnya yang ia tekuk di depan dada.

Masih teringat jelas di benaknya kejadian 3 hari yang lalu, dimana orangtuanya yang tinggal di Jepang selama kurang lebih 4 tahun akhirnya kembali tinggal di kediaman keluarga Kim ini.

Namun, hari yang seharusnya membahagiakan baginya karena kepulangan orangtuanya itu justru membuatnya bersedih dan murung.

Ya… Beginilah pekerjaan Kim Ryeowook selama 3 hari belakangan ini. Putri tunggal keluarga Kim ini terus-terusan mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar. Duduk atau tidur meringkuk di atas ranjangnya, lalu menangis sambil menggenggam selembar foto. Foto yang sudah lama sekali… Foto yang diambil ketika ia masih berusia 8 tahun… Foto terakhirnya bersama seseorang yang sangat dicintai dan diharapkannya sampai saat ini.

"Jongie…" gumamnya lagi sebelum jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan menangis.

.

.

 **-Flashback-**

"Kami pulaaang…"

" _Eommaa_ … _Appaa_ …" Ryeowook yang baru saja akan turun dari kamarnya di lantai dua langsung saja berlari menuruni tangga dan menghampiri kedua orangtuanya yang hampir 5 bulan ini tidak dijumpainya.

" _Aigo_ … Hati-hati sayang" pesan nyonya Kim saat melihat anaknya terburu-buru menapaki satu persatu anak tangga.

"Aku merindukan _eomma_ " Ryeowook yang sudah menapaki lantai dasar di rumah itu langsung menerjang sang ibu dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Aish… Anak ini… _Nado_ sayang" Nyonya Kim yang ingin memarahi Ryeowook akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya tersebut saat ia merasakan pelukan erat sang anak pada tubuhnya.

"Apa kau tak merindukan _appa_ hm?" goda tuan Kim sambil tersenyum jahil melihat momen ibu dan anak itu.

"Aku juga merindukanmu _appa_ " Ryeowook langsung berpindah untuk memeluk tubuh ayahnya.

" _Nado_ sayang" balas tuan Kim sambil terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah putri semata wayangnya itu. "Bagaimana harimu nak?" tanya tuan Kim saat Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tidak pernah sebaik ini _appa_ " jawab Ryeowook sambil tersenyum senang. "Aku senang kita akan tinggal bersama lagi di rumah ini" ucapnya gembira.

Nyonya Kim segera memeluk putrinya itu lagi. "Maafkan kami karena kami sudah meninggalkanmu selama hampir 4 tahun ini. _Eomma_ dan _appa_ berjanji kita tidak akan tinggal terpisah lagi. Kita—"

" _Eomma_ …" Ryeowook mengelus lembut punggung ibunya. "Aku sangat mengerti dengan alasan mengapa _eomma_ dan _appa_ tinggal di Jepang selama hampir 4 tahun ini, jadi berhentilah meminta maaf seperti ini padaku" ucap Ryeowook sambil tersenyum lembut pada kedua orangtuanya. "Lagipula aku sudah besar, sudah sepantasnya aku belajar mandiri dengan tinggal sendiri seperti ini"

Tuan Kim mengulas senyumnya. "Terima kasih nak… Kau memang putri _appa_ yang paling hebat!" ucap tuan Kim sambil mengacak surai lembut putrinya.

"Yaa~ _Appaa_ ~ Tentu saja aku ini putrimu yang paling hebat. Memangnya _appa_ punya berapa putri?" ucap Ryeowook dengan wajah cemberut.

"Hahahaha… _Mianhae_ … Tentu saja hanya dirimu seorang putriku sayang" gurau tuan Kim sambil tertawa, yang membuat nyonya Kim juga ikut tertawa melihat wajah cemberut putrinya yang menurutnya sangat lucu sekaligus imut itu.

Ya… Beginilah Ryeowook dan ayahnya ketika nyonya Kim kembali merasa bersalah karena telah membiarkan Ryeowook hidup sendirian di Seoul. Mereka berdua akan bekerja sama membangun suasana hangat untuk menghilangkan suasana tak enak tadi. Hubungan anak dan ayah yang hebat bukan?

"Eum… Nak… Seminggu lagi ulang tahunmu, bukan?" tanya nyonya Kim tiba-tiba ketika ia baru saja menghentikan tawanya.

"Eum… Ne _eomma_ " angguk Ryeowook. "Ada apa?"

" _Eomma_ dan _appa_ akan memberikan kado yang sangat spesial untukmu… _Eomma_ yakin, kau pasti akan menyukainya" ucap nyonya Kim antusias.

"Huh? Memangnya apa yang akan _eomma_ dan _appa_ berikan untukku?" Nyonya Kim tersenyum lembut saat melihat anak semata wayangnya itu menatapnya dengan raut wajah penasaran.

"Eum… Tunggu sebentar" Nyonya Kim mengambil tas tangannya dan membukanya. Tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam tas tangannya itu dan mencari-cari benda yang ingin diambilnya dari dalam sana. "Ini" ucap nyonya Kim sambil menyodorkan benda itu pada Ryeowook.

"Foto?" Ryeowook mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat benda yang disodorkan ibunya itu. Dengan perasaan ragu, ia menerima benda itu dari tangan sang ibu dan melihat sosok yang tercetak di kertas itu. "Ini siapa?" tanyanya ketika ia merasa sangat asing dengan wajah yang tercetak disana.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya sang ibu dengan senyum penuh harap.

"Eum… Yah… Dia cukup tampan" jawab Ryeowook seadanya. "Tapi ini siapa _eomma_?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Seminggu lagi kau akan bertunangan dengannya" jawab tuan Kim.

"APA?" Ryeowook terkejut mendengarnya. Ia menatap kedua orangtuanya dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Apa maksud—Ah… _Eomma_ dan _appa_ pasti sedang mengerjaiku, bukan? Ayo mengaku saja"

"Sayang… Kami serius" ucap nyonya Kim dengan sorot mata kecewanya.

"Tapi _eomma_ , _eomma_ tahu sendiri bukan kalau selama ini aku—"

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari laki-laki yang bahkan sudah menghilang dari kehidupanmu sejak 15 tahun yang lalu?" potong tuan Kim.

"Tapi _appa_ , dia sudah berjanji padaku untuk kembali dan melamarku jika ia sudah sukses. Dia pasti—"

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah berhubungan lagi dengannya selama 12 tahun walau hanya dengan selembar kertas" potong tuan Kim lagi. "Bisa saja dia sudah melupakanmu dan sudah hidup bahagia bersama orang lain"

"Tidak _appa_ … Itu tidak mungkin… Jongie—"

"Nak… _Appa_ menghargai perasaanmu terhadap laki-laki itu selama 15 tahun ini… Tapi apa kau tak pernah berpikir jika ia akan melupakan janjinya padamu? Bayangkan... 15 tahun kau tidak pernah bertemu dengannya bahkan tidak pernah bertukar kabar sedikitpun dengannya selama 12 tahun… Bagaimana bisa kau tetap merasa se-yakin ini jika laki-laki itu akan kembali dan melamarmu?" ucap tuan Kim berusaha memberikan pengertian.

Ryeowook hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ia berusaha untuk mengerti dengan setiap ucapan yang keluar dari bibir ayahnya itu.

"Kau tahu? _Appa_ hanya menginginkan semua yang terbaik untukmu" Tuan Kim mengelus kepala putrinya itu dengan lembut. "Lihat" Tuan Kim mengangkat tangan kanan Ryeowook yang menggenggam foto yang tadi disodorkan oleh nyonya Kim pada Ryeowook. "Laki-laki di foto ini tampan bukan?"

Ryeowook hanya mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap foto itu.

"Namanya Kim Yesung… Dia anak teman dekat _appa_ " ucap tuan Kim menjelaskan. "Dia laki-laki yang baik dan bertanggung jawab. Dia juga tipe orang yang setia dan sudah hidup mapan dengan hasil jerih payahnya sendiri. Apa kau tidak tertarik dengannya?"

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya erat-erat. "Tapi _appa_ … Jongie—"

" _Appa_ melakukan hal ini karena Yesungie menyukaimu tepat setelah _appa_ memperlihatkan fotomu padanya untuk pertama kalinya. Dan _appa_ pikir kau pasti akan bahagia jika hidup bersama laki-laki seperti dirinya" tuan Kim tersenyum miris melihat wajah putrinya yang tiba-tiba terlihat sendu. " _Appa_ harap kau tidak mengecewakan _appa_ " Tuan Kim menepuk bahu Ryeowook sekilas sebelum ia mengajak nyonya Kim untuk beristirahat di kamar mereka.

"Jongie…" gumam Ryeowook lirih dengan setetes air mata yang lolos dari pelupuk mata kanannya.

 **-Flashback end-**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang gadis tampak melamun di taman kecil yang ada di belakang rumahnya. Ia duduk melamun di bangku taman sambil melihat ikan-ikan yang berseliweran di dalam kolam ikan kecil yang ada dihadapannya dengan tatapan kosong.

Jongie… Jongie… Jongie…

Hanya nama itu yang terlintas dipikiran gadis bernama Kim Ryeowook itu hingga sebuah tepukan pelan dibahunya menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Kau melamun?" tanya seseorang yang menepuk pelan bahu Ryeowook tadi.

"Sungmin _eonni_?" Ryeowook mendongakkan wajahnya. Ditatapnya wajah berparas cantik sekaligus imut itu sebentar sebelum ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

" _Aigo_ … Lucunya~" gurau gadis bernama Lee Sungmin itu sambil memposisikan dirinya duduk disebelah Ryeowook setelah sebelumnya mencubit sebentar kedua pipi Ryeowook.

"Sakit…" Ryeowook mengusap kedua pipinya yang sedikit memerah karena cubitan Sungmin tadi. "Kenapa _eonni_ bisa berada disini?" tanya Ryeowook sambil meluruskan kakinya yang sedari tadi ia tekuk.

"Apa aku tidak boleh berkunjung ke rumah adik sepupuku sendiri?" Sungmin mencolek pipi Ryeowook dan terkikik geli melihat Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku hanya bercanda" ucapnya sambil memeluk tubuh Ryeowook dari samping.

"Hmm" angguk Ryeowook sambil membenahi posisi duduknya. "Apa _eomma_ yang menyuruhmu datang kemari, _eonni_?"

Sungmin tersenyum sebentar sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke kolam ikan kecil yang sejak tadi menjadi objek pandang Ryeowook. "Tidak juga… Karena aku pun berencana untuk datang kemari besok" ucap Sungmin sambil mengayun-ayunkan kakinya. "Tapi karena tadi bibi menelepon dan memintaku untuk datang kemari, ya sudah… rencana besok terpaksa kumajukan menjadi sekarang" ucap Sungmin setengah bercanda.

"Hmm… Sudah kuduga…" angguk Ryeowook. "Apa _eomma_ sudah memberitahumu tentang sesuatu yang akan terjadi 3 hari mendatang?" tanya Ryeowook sambil melirik Sungmin sebentar.

"Hmm… Ulang tahunmu… Akan diadakan acara pertunangan… Benar?" tanya Sungmin memastikan.

" _Ne_ " anggguk Ryeowook. "Tapi—"

"Aku mengerti" Sungmin melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Ryeowook. "Aku tahu dan aku sangat mengerti dengan permasalahan yang sedang kau hadapi. Tapi—"

Ryeowook tiba-tiba menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan marah sekaligus melepas rangkulan tangan Sungmin dibahunya. "Apa kau juga akan menyuruhku untuk berhenti mengharapkan Jongie, _eonni_? Apa kau juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang _appa_ dan _eomma_ katakan padaku?"

Sungmin memejamkan matanya sebentar sambil menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Ia cukup mengerti dengan keadaan Ryeowook dan ia sangat memahami sifat keras kepala adik sepupunya itu.

"Dengarkan aku… Aku sangat memahami bagaimana perasaanmu tapi—"

"Tapi apa _eonni_? Dari cara bicaramu saja aku sudah tahu kalau kau pasti akan menyuruhku berhenti mengharapkan Jongie dan menyuruhku untuk mau menuruti permintaan _appa_ dan _eomma_ untuk bertunangan dengan Kim Yesung itu. Apa lagi yang harus kumengerti?"

Sungmin menghela nafasnya. "Tolong dengarkan aku dulu" Sungmin membawa kedua tangan Ryeowook ke dalam genggaman kedua tangannya dan mengelusnya perlahan. "Kau ingat keadaanku 2 tahun yang lalu? Saat diriku dipaksa bertunangan dengan orang yang tak kukenal? Aku pun merasakan apa yang sedang kau rasakan saat ini... Aku marah, sedih, kecewa, semuanya... Aku bahkan berniat melarikan diri dari rumah saat itu" Sungmin menatap kolam ikan tersebut dengan pandangan menerawang. "Kau tahu? Aku sudah berulangkali mengatakan pada _eomma_ dan _appa_ jika aku memiliki seseorang yang aku cintai meskipun aku tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan orang yang kucintai itu—"

"Tapi kau sangat beruntung karena yang ditunangkan padamu ternyata orang yang kau cintai itu" Ryeowook memandang Sungmin lekat-lekat. "Tapi aku? Aku benar-benar tidak mengenal orang ini. Dan janji yang kubuat dengan Jongie... Aku yakin sekali jika dia pasti akan segera datang... Hiks..."

Runtuh sudah pertahanan Ryeowook. Air mata yang sudah ditahannya sedari tadi akhirnya kembali turun membasahi kedua pipinya yang kini terlihat lebih tirus dari saat orangtuanya pulang dari Jepang beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Aku tidak mau ditunangkan dengan orang bernama Kim Yesung itu _eonni_... Aku tidak mau... Hiks..."

Sungmin hanya bisa memeluk tubuh adik sepupunya itu erat-erat sambil mengelus punggungnya berulang kali. Ia benar-benar kasihan melihat saudara yang paling disayanginya ini terlihat begitu rapuh seperti ini.

"Sayang, dengarkan aku" Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Ryeowook dan menangkup kedua pipi Ryeowook dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau tahu jika kedua orangtuamu sangat menginginkan kau bertunangan dengan orang yang bernama Kim Yesung itu bukan?"

Ryeowook mengangguk dengan air mata yang masih menetes dari kedua matanya.

"Kau hanya akan bertunangan dengannya, bukan menikah. Jadi apabila kau merasa benar-benar tidak cocok dengannya, kau boleh memutuskan tali pertunangan kalian" Sungmin mengulas senyum terbaiknya, mencoba untuk memberi pengertian pada Ryeowook yang masih saja meneteskan air matanya. "Cobalah untuk menjalaninya terlebih dahulu. 3 bulan mungkin? Aku akan selalu mendukung apapun keputusanmu kelak setelah kau menjalani hubungan pertunangan itu dengan Kim Yesung" Sungmin mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan menghapus air mata di kedua pipi Ryeowook secara bergantian.

"T-tapi _eonni_ —"

"Jangan khawatir... Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja. Dan untuk Jongie-mu itu... Mmm... Mungkin aku bisa meminta bantuan Kyuhyun untuk menyelidiki dimana keberadaannya saat ini dan bagaimana ia sekarang"

Mendengar ucapan tersebut, Ryeowook segera memeluk tubuh Sungmin dengan erat. " _Gomawo eonni_... _Jeongmal gomawo_... Kau memang satu-satunya orang yang paling mengerti diriku"

Sungmin tersenyum mendengarnya. " _Cheonmaneyo_ " balas Sungmin sebelum mereka saling melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Kalau begitu ayo kita makan! Bibi bilang kau belum makan sejak kemarin malam. Apa jadinya jika 3 hari yang akan datang kau malah jatuh sakit?"

"Biar saja! Bagiku 3 hari mendatang itu—"

"Ryeowookie"

" _Ne eonni, mianhae_ " Ryeowook menundukkan wajahnya. "Aku akan mencobanya"

" _Fighting_ sayang" Sungmin menepuk bahu Ryeowook lembut. " _Jja_! Sekarang ayo kita ke ruang makan. Tadi aku mampir membeli _jjangmyeon_ sebelum aku datang kemari"

Mata Ryeowook berbinar cerah saat Sungmin mengatakan hal tersebut. _Jjangmyeon_ adalah salah satu makanan favoritnya.

"Ayo!" Ryeowook segera menyeret Sungmin ke ruang makan dengan langkah cepat yang membuat Sungmin terkikik geli melihat perubahan sikap Ryeowook.

 **.**

 **.**

"Dengan ini kalian resmi bertunangan"

Terdengar tepuk tangan dan seruan riuh dari para undangan yang hadir pada pesta malam itu. Ya... Pesta ulangtahun Ryeowook sekaligus pesta pertunangan dirinya dengan namja bernama Kim Yesung, namja pilihan kedua orangtuanya.

Ryeowook terlihat memaksakan senyumnya, sedangkan namja yang bernama Kim Yesung tersebut terlihat tersenyum bahagia.

Sungmin yang melihat keadaan adik sepupunya tersebut tersenyum miris. Dalam hati ia berjanji akan secepatnya menemukan namja bernama Jongie yang kehadirannya telah dinanti-nantikan begitu lama oleh saudara yang begitu disayanginya tersebut.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Ryeowook tampak sedikit terkejut ketika sebuah tangan tiba-tiba saja merangkul dirinya. "U-umm... Iya Yesung-ssi" Ryeowook bahkan tidak sadar jika dirinya sempat melamun selama beberapa saat tadi. "U-umm... Maaf... Tanganmu..."

"Ah..." Yesung refleks melepaskan rangkulannya pada bahu Ryeowook saat ia menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan pada gadis yang bahkan belum genap 2 hari dikenalnya secara langsung tersebut. " _Mianhae_... Aku tidak bermaksud—"

" _N-ne_... Tidak apa-apa" potong Ryeowook sebelum ia meminum minuman yang ia pegang sedari tadi. Demi boneka-boneka kesayangannya, ia benar-benar benci dengan situasi _awkward_ seperti ini. Ingin sekali rasanya ia mencari Sungmin, menariknya ke bagian lain dari rumah tersebut, lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan hangat kakak sepupunya tersebut. Tapi ia berusaha untuk menahan keinginannya itu karena ia tak enak dengan Yesung dan kedua orangtuanya yang jauh-jauh datang dari Jepang demi acara yang sebenarnya sangat tidak diharapkannya ini.

"Umm... Ryeowook-ssi, aku tahu jika sebenarnya kau tidak nyaman dengan ini. Tapi, bisakah kau mencobanya terlebih dahulu?"

Ryeowook yang tadinya menundukkan kepalanya perlahan mendongak dan menatap Yesung dengan pandangan tak mengerti. "Maaf?"

"3 bulan... Apa itu cukup bagi kita untuk saling mengenal lebih jauh? Kalau dalam jangka waktu tersebut kau tidak merasa cocok denganku dan begitu pun sebaliknya, kita putuskan tali pertunangan ini. Bagaimana? Aku tidak mau jika hubungan ini malah akan menyakiti kita berdua bila diteruskan ke jenjang yang lebih serius suatu hari nanti"

Ryeowook terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum ia kembali menatap Yesung dengan tatapan serius. "Baiklah... Aku setuju" Ryeowook mengangguk. "Terima kasih atas perhatianmu. Aku tak menyangka kau akan mengatakan hal ini padaku"

Yesung mengulas senyumnya. " _Appa_ -mu sudah menceritakan tentang masalahmu padaku dan aku bisa memahaminya. Oleh karena itu aku mengatakan hal ini padamu. Dan mengenai orang yang bernama Jongie itu, jika dalam waktu 3 bulan tersebut kau benar-benar merasa tidak cocok denganku, aku berjanji akan menemukannya untukmu"

Ryeowook mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu"

 **.**

 **.**

- **Bulan Pertama** -

Ini adalah akhir minggu. Ryeowook membersihkan dan menata rapi kamarnya yang terlihat sedikit berantakan karena kesibukan kuliahnya beberapa hari belakangan ini membuatnya malas untuk merapikan kamarnya seperti hari-hari biasanya.

"Ah!" Ryeowook terpekik kaget ketika tangannya tak sengaja menyenggol sebuah pigura kecil berbahan plastik, yang mengakibatkan pigura tersebut terjatuh ke lantai. "Untung saja bukan kaca" Ryeowook mendesah lega. Ia benar-benar malas jika ia harus membersihkan lantai kembali jika saja pigura tersebut menggunakan kaca sebagai bahannya.

Ia mengambil pigura tersebut dan membaliknya untuk melihat foto yang terpajang disana, dan ia tertegun ketika melihat foto tersebut.

Itu adalah foto yang diambil hampir sebulan yang lalu. Foto dimana ia merayakan ulangtahunnya sekaligus pesta pertunangannya dengan Kim Yesung. Dan ia masih ingat kata-kata Yesung waktu itu. Kata-kata yang membuatnya lega karena laki-laki itu mau memahaminya dan kata-kata yang membuatnya terkejut.

Ya... Ryeowook masih ingat jika laki-laki tersebut mengatakan perasaannya padanya. Namun sampai saat ini laki-laki tersebut tidak menyinggung tentang hal itu lagi. Ia bahkan terkesan begitu berhati-hati dalam bersikap dan bertutur kata jika mereka berdua memiliki janji bertemu atau hanya sekedar jalan-jalan berdua.

Drrt... Drrt...

Getaran ponsel yang cukup kuat tersebut menyentak Ryeowook kembali ke alam sadarnya. Ia segera meletakkan pigura tersebut ke posisinya semula dan melangkah menuju meja rias, tempat Ryeowook meletakkan ponselnya.

 _ **From**_ **Yesung**

 **Aku merasa jenuh dan ingin** _ **refreshing**_ **sejenak. Tapi aku tidak suka pergi sendirian. Apa kau sibuk? Bisakah kau menemaniku?**

Ryeowook berpikir sejenak sebelum jari-jarinya mengetikkan sesuatu di layar ponsel tersebut.

 _ **To**_ **Yesung**

 **Aku tidak sibuk. Kebetulan aku baru saja selesai membersihkan kamarku. Aku bisa menemanimu.**

Ryeowook sudah akan meletakkan ponselnya kembali sebelum layar ponselnya yang sebelumnya telah menghitam kembali terang dan menampilkan adanya satu pesan masuk.

 _ **From**_ **Yesung**

 **Aku akan menjemputmu. Bersiap-siaplah. Aku akan datang setengah jam lagi.**

Setelah membaca pesan tersebut, Ryeowook segera meletakkan ponselnya ke tempatnya semula dan bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

 **.**

 **.**

"Pantai?" Ryeowook bergumam pelan ketika pandangannya menatap hamparan air yang begitu luas dengan gelombang yang tidak begitu besar.

"Hmm. Kau suka?" tanya Yesung sambil melirik Ryeowook yang duduk disampingnya.

"Ya. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak ke pantai" jawab Ryeowook jujur, yang membuat Yesung tersenyum simpul.

"Ayo" ajak Yesung setelah ia memarkirkan mobilnya dan membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Ryeowook.

" _Gomawo_ " ucap Ryeowook yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Yesung.

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan. Namun tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan sejak tadi. Ryeowook berjalan dengan kepala yang sedikit menunduk. Sedangkan Yesung yang sudah beberapa kali mencuri pandang ke arah Ryeowook sejak tadi tampak bingung ingin membicarakan hal apa dengan gadis yang berjalan disampingnya itu.

"Emm... Ryeowook-ah, bagaimana kalau kita duduk disana?" Yesung menunjuk spot yang ia maksud pada Ryeowook.

"Emm... Boleh..." sahut Ryeowook seadanya.

'Benar-benar suasana yang _awkward_ ' batin mereka berdua dalam hati.

"Bagaimana ujianmu?" tanya Yesung tiba-tiba pada Ryeowook ketika mereka berdua baru saja mendudukkan diri mereka di atas salah satu bangku yang tersedia di pinggiran pantai tersebut.

"Hasilnya lumayan" sahut Ryeowook. " _Oppa_ sendiri bagaimana? Apa _oppa_ betah tinggal disini?" tanya Ryeowook sambil melirik laki-laki yang duduk disebelahnya tersebut.

Yesung mengulas senyum tipisnya sambil menatap laut yang ada dihadapan mereka berdua dengan pandangan menerawang. "Aku lahir dan tinggal di kota ini hingga aku berumur 15 tahun sebelum aku dan keluargaku pindah ke Jepang, jadi aku tak perlu bersusah payah untuk bisa beradaptasi walau nyatanya sudah banyak yang berubah baik dari segi tatanan kotanya maupun gaya hidup masyarakatnya"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Kupikir kau tinggal di Jepang sejak lahir" gumamnya.

"Tidak" Yesung beralih menatap Ryeowook. "Aku pindah karena waktu itu perusahaan keluargaku yang ada di Jepang mengalami masalah yang cukup besar dan hampir bangkrut. Kakekku menyuruh _appa_ untuk menanganinya sehingga kami sekeluarga terpaksa pindah ke Jepang karena masalah tersebut tidak bisa diselesaikan dalam jangka waktu 1 sampai 3 tahun. Perlu waktu sekitar 5 tahun untuk menyelesaikannya dan membuatnya kembali stabil" jelas Yesung yang dibalas anggukan oleh Ryeowook.

Mereka berdua kembali terjebak dalam keheningan setelah pembicaraan tadi. Yesung yang paling tidak suka dengan suasana semacam ini berdehem pelan sebelum bibirnya terbuka untuk mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Eum... Ryeowook-ah... Maaf sebelumnya... Tapi mengenai laki-laki yang selalu kau nantikan selama 15 tahun ini... Eum... Bisakah kau menceritakan tentangnya padaku? Siapa tahu informasi mengenai dirinya darimu bisa kujadikan patokan untuk mencarinya"

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya sejenak sebelum ia menuruti permintaan Yesung untuk menceritakan laki-laki yang kehadirannya begitu ia nantikan sejak dulu. "Aku selalu memanggilnya Jongie. Aku tidak tahu nama lengkapnya, yang kutahu dia bermarga Kim, sama sepertimu" Ryeowook mengawali ceritanya. "Aku lahir di Incheon dan tinggal disana sampai aku berumur 12 tahun sebelum aku pindah ke kota ini. Jongie adalah teman masa kecilku yang begitu akrab denganku. Rumahnya bersebelahan dengan rumahku. Setiap hari aku selalu bermain bersamanya walaupun dia lebih tua dariku dan berjenis kelamin berbeda denganku"

"Apa tidak ada anak yang berjenis kelamin dan berumur sama denganmu ketika itu?" tanya Yesung penasaran.

"Ada... Bahkan lebih dari 2 orang seingatku. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak suka bermain dengan mereka. Mungkin karena rasanya berbeda" Ryeowook menatap langit biru yang terlihat begitu indah hari ini dengan pandangan menerawang. "Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat nyaman jika aku sedang bersama Jongie. Jongie bisa menjadi kakak sekaligus temanku. Dia selalu mengalah denganku dan selalu berusaha untuk membuatku senang. Aku begitu menyayanginya" kenang Ryeowook saat ia kembali menggali ulang kenangan lamanya yang begitu ia rindukan.

"Lalu apa yang menyebabkan kalian berpisah? Apa karena kau dan keluargamu yang harus pindah ke Seoul?"

"Bukan" Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia dan keluarganya yang melakukannya terlebih dahulu. Mereka pindah ke Seoul ketika aku berumur 8 tahun dan Jongie memberikan alamat rumahnya padaku. Kami sempat saling berkirim surat selama hampir 3 tahun sebelum kami benar-benar putus hubungan"

"Maksudmu?" Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Sewaktu itu aku sakit, dan _eomma_ lupa memberitahuku jika ada kiriman surat dari Jongie untukku. Aku begitu terlambat membalas surat darinya. Namun setelah dua bulan lamanya aku menunggu, Jongie tidak juga membalas suratku" Raut wajah Ryeowook berubah menyendu. "Aku mencoba untuk mengiriminya surat kembali bahkan sampai 3 kali dan seminggu setelah aku mengirimkan suratku yang terakhir, aku menerima sebuah surat"

"Dari Jongie?" potong Yesung.

Ryeowook kembali menggeleng. "Bukan... Itu surat dari pemilik baru rumah yang Jongie dan keluarganya tempati di Seoul" Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya. "Di surat itu paman pemilik baru rumah Jongie dan keluarganya tersebut memberitahu jika Jongie dan keluarganya sudah pindah dan paman itu meminta maaf karena ia tidak tahu mereka pindah kemana. Saat itu aku benar-benar merasa sedih. Aku bahkan mengurung diriku berhari-hari di kamar dan tidak bernafsu untuk melakukan apapun termasuk makan dan minum, sampai akhirnya _appa_ dan _eomma_ memutuskan untuk pindah ke Seoul supaya aku bersemangat kembali melanjutkan hidupku"

"Jadi setelah itu kau benar-benar tidak berhubungan lagi dengannya?"

"Hmm" gumam Ryeowook. "Dia sangat jahat bukan? Padahal sebelum pindah dulu dia sempat menjanjikan akan datang mencariku dan melamarku saat usiaku sudah 20 tahun. Tapi nyatanya dia tidak datang mencariku sampai aku berumur 23 tahun" Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam isakan yang hampir lolos dari bibirnya dengan tangan kanan yang mengusap air mata yang sudah menggenang di sudut mata kanannya. "Dan aku dengan bodohnya masih saja mengharapkan kedatangannya hingga detik ini... Hiks..."

Runtuh sudah pertahanannya. Ryeowook membiarkan air matanya meluncur deras membasahi kedua pipinya. Isakan-isakan kecil pun lolos dengan begitu mudahnya dari belahan bibirnya.

Yesung yang mengerti dengan kesedihan yang gadis itu rasakan segera melingkarkan tangan kirinya ke bahu kanan gadis tersebut. Membawa tubuh yang lebih kecil dari tubuhnya tersebut ke dalam rengkuhan hangatnya sambil mengelus sayang bahu kanan Ryeowook agar gadis itu merasa nyaman dan segera menghentikan tangisnya.

"Menangislah... Keluarkan semua emosimu lewat tangisanmu... Aku akan menunggumu dan memelukmu seperti ini sampai kau puas melampiaskan semuanya lewat tangisanmu..." bisik Yesung pelan di dekat telinga gadis itu sebelum ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Ryeowook.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hai, hai~

Mei dateng bawa fict YeWook lagi *padahal yang kemarin belum kelar*

Untuk yang ngikutin fict Mei yang Fall in Love YeWook ver, Mei minta maaf banget yaa~

Mei kehilangan feel untuk fict itu, jadi belum bisa lanjutin lagi. Miaaannn~~~ *deepbow*

Sebagai gantinya Mei posting fict ini dulu. Semoga aja dalam waktu dekat ini Mei bisa lanjutin fict Mei yg terbengkalai itu *amin*

See ya on next and last chap~

.

-Mei Hyun-

.


	2. Chapter 2

::: My Fiance Is... :::

.

.

By Mei Hyun

.

.

Genre : Romance, lil bit sad

Rate : T

Pair : YeWook

Length : Twoshot (Part 2 of 2)

Warn : GS and like usual

Disclaim : like usual (lagi males ngetik #plakk xD)

.

.

Enjoy reading~

.

.

.

 **-Bulan Kedua-**

Ini sudah hampir 3 minggu sejak kejadian di pantai tersebut, dan Ryeowook masih merasa sangat malu sekaligus tak enak hati pada Yesung.

Bayangkan saja, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya dipelukan Yesung hingga membuat kemeja yang laki-laki tampan itu kenakan basah sebagian di bagian dadanya karena air matanya. Ia bahkan tak sadar jika ia jatuh tertidur setelah ia puas menangis, yang membuat Yesung terpaksa menggendongnya ke mobil dan mengantarnya pulang. Dan sesampainya di rumah pun Yesung menggendongnya sampai ke kamarnya. Benar-benar memalukan dan begitu merepotkan orang lain!

"Uhhh... " Ryeowook menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya sebelum kedua tangan itu bergerak mengacak asal rambutnya yang ia biarkan tergerai. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan dirinya sendiri saat ia membayangkan apa yang sudah ibunya ceritakan padanya kala ia membuka matanya keesokan hari setelah kejadian tersebut.

"Aku bahkan melakukan hal-hal memalukan itu setelah aku menceritakan tentang _namja_ lain dihadapannya. Benar-benar keterlaluan!" umpat Ryeowook pada dirinya sendiri ketika ia ingat dengan kalimat pernyataan cinta Yesung padanya di hari pertunangan mereka.

"Aku harus apa jika dia mengajakku untuk bertemu lagi?" ujar Ryeowook pada dirinya sendiri.

Ya... Sejak kejadian itu Ryeowook dan Yesung belum bertemu lagi. Yesung hanya sesekali mengiriminya pesan singkat dan ia hanya menjawab pesan Yesung seadanya seperti biasa.

Ryeowook tampak berpikir keras hingga tanpa sadar ia melamun. Ia bahkan tak tahu jika pintu kamarnya yang sejak tadi tertutup rapat tiba-tiba saja terbuka dan menampilkan satu sosok yang begitu familiar untuknya selama satu setengah bulan belakangan ini.

Cklek!

" _Annyeong_ "

Sapaan yang sarat akan nada ramah tersebut membuat Ryeowook tertarik kembali ke alam sadarnya dan terpekik terkejut ketika mendapati satu sosok lain di kamar pribadinya ini. " _Oppa_!" pekiknya. "Sejak kapan kau—"

"Apa kau sedang melamun saat aku membuka pintu kamarmu? Aku baru saja datang dan _eomma_ -mu menyuruhku untuk langsung masuk ke dalam kamarmu. _Mianhae_..." Yesung menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sebelum menunduk sejenak untuk meminta maaf. "Ada apa dengan rambutmu? Kau baru bangun tidur?" Yesung mengernyit heran saat matanya tak sengaja melihat rambut Ryeowook yang terlihat sedikit berantakan. Tidak se-rapi biasanya.

"Aa... Oh! Tidak, tidak... Ini, tadi ada lebah yang masuk ke kamar ini dan aku mengusirnya. Aku sampai tak sadar jika rambutku sampai se-berantakan ini" Ryeowook segera menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jarinya dan merapikannya sebelum ia mempersilahkan Yesung untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di depan meja belajarnya. " _Oppa_ mau minum apa? Biar kuambilkan" tawar Ryeowook.

"Tidak usah repot-repot. Aku baru saja minum kopi di rumah tadi. Eumm... Ini siapa? Apa ini dirimu?" Mata Yesung tiba-tiba terfokus pada satu pigura yang terlihat paling mencolok diantara beberapa pigura lain yang Ryeowook letakkan di meja belajar itu. Tangannya menyentuh pigura tersebut dan mengambilnya setelah ia memandang sejenak sosok-sosok yang terpampang disana.

"Itu fotoku saat aku berusia 7 tahun... Dengan Jongie..." ucap Ryeowook pelan.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik dan manis di foto ini. Dan dia... Uhm... Tampan..."

Ryeowook tersenyum mendengar ucapan Yesung. "Foto itu diambil di hari pertamaku sekolah di sekolah dasar. Jongie memberiku bunga yang ia petik di halaman rumahnya sebagai ucapan selamatnya padaku. Tapi setelah itu Jongie diomeli _eomma_ -nya karena ia memetik bunga kesayangan _eomma_ -nya itu tanpa ijin" Ryeowook terkikik geli ketika mengingat kenangan tersebut.

Yesung tersenyum simpul sebelum meletakkan kembali foto itu ke posisinya semula. "Kau sepertinya benar-benar menyayanginya ya? Kau bahkan menggunakan pigura yang paling bagus dan paling lucu untuk memajang fotomu dengannya" ucap Yesung yang membuat raut cerah di wajah Ryeowook seketika menghilang, berganti dengan raut wajah penuh penyesalan.

"Maaf..." ucap Ryeowook pelan, yang membuat Yesung tersadar akan ucapannya barusan dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke Ryeowook.

"A-ahh... Mengapa meminta maaf padaku? Itu hak-mu. Tidak ada hubungannya denganku" Yesung mendadak salah tingkah dan tidak tahu harus mengucapkan kata-kata seperti apa untuk merubah raut wajah Ryeowook kembali cerah seperti sebelumnya.

"Tapi _oppa_ —"

"Sudahlah..." Yesung mengusap kepala Ryeowook yang membuat rambut Ryeowook menjadi sedikit berantakan. "Aku kesini untuk memastikan keadaanmu. Maaf sudah membuatmu mengingat kembali kenanganmu bersama Jongie. Aku benar-benar keterlaluan karena menyuruhmu untuk menceritakan hal yang mungkin tidak mau kau ingat la—"

"Tidak _oppa_... Justru aku yang merasa tidak enak dengan _oppa_. Aku malah membuat waktu _refreshing_ -mu saat itu menjadi sia-sia. Aku bahkan membuat kemejamu basah dan membuatmu harus menggendong—"

"Tidak masalah" potong Yesung. "Asal kau lega setelah itu, tidak apa-apa" Yesung mengulas senyum terbaiknya untuk Ryeowook, yang membuat Ryeowook tertegun sejenak ketika melihat senyum yang terlihat tampak indah dimatanya tersebut.

'Apa yang kau pikirkan Kim Ryeowook? Kau pasti sudah gila' batin Ryeowook dalam hati saat dirinya sadar jika dirinya tadi sempat terpesona sejenak dengan senyum laki-laki tampan tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan? Hari ini kau libur, bukan?"

Ryeowook tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum ia mengangguk.

"Aku ingin makan ice cream. Bagaimana?"

" _Sure_ " sahut Yesung cepat.

"Aku akan mandi dulu. _Oppa_ tunggu saja di ruang makan, _appa_ dan _eomma_ pasti masih berada disana" ucap Ryeowook sambil melirik jam dinding yang ada di kamarnya tersebut.

"Hmm" angguk Yesung, sebelum ia melangkah keluar dari kamar tersebut.

.

.

 **-Bulan Ketiga-**

Tak terasa hubungan pertunangan Ryeowook dan Yesung sudah memasuki bulan ketiga. Ryeowook tersenyum ketika ia mengingat setiap momen yang ia lalui bersama Yesung. Ia merasa jika hubungannya dengan Yesung semakin dekat dari hari ke hari. Namun senyumnya itu tak berlangsung lama. Hatinya kembali sedih ketika ia mengingat Jongie-nya yang belum juga datang menemuinya hingga saat ini.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" monolognya.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?"

Suara yang menyahuti monolognya tadi membuat Ryeowook tersentak kaget dan segera menoleh ke arah dimana suara tersebut berasal.

"Sungmin _eonni_?"

Sungmin mengembangkan senyumnya sambil berjalan menuju ke kursi yang berhadapan dengan kursi yang tengah Ryeowook duduki.

"Kenapa kau duduk melamun sendirian disini? Sedang ada masalah, hm?" tanya Sungmin saat ia baru saja mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tersebut. "Tentang Yesung? Atau... Jongie?" Sungmin menebak-nebak.

"Hmm" Ryeowook mengangguk lemas. "Aku sedang memikirkan tentang hubungan kami. Aku, Yesung dan Jongie. Semuanya begitu rumit" Ryeowook mengacak kasar poninya yang membuat Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang membuatmu bingung, hm? Ceritakan semuanya padaku, siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu untuk mencari jalan keluar dari masalah yang sedang kau hadapi ini"

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya sejenak sebelum ia mengangguk pelan. "Aku merasa jika dari hari ke hari hubunganku dengan Yesung semakin dekat. Dia begitu baik padaku. Selalu memprioritaskanku dan selalu memperhatikanku, bahkan dia memperhatikan hal-hal kecil tentangku. Dia selalu berusaha untuk membuatku merasa nyaman bila aku sedang bersamanya dan aku menyukai semua perlakuannya padaku selama ini. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah penasaran.

"Aku masih memikirkan Jongie" Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya. " _Eonni_ tahu sendiri bukan, jika aku ini bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah melupakan maupun mengingkari janji-janji yang pernah kubuat dengan orang lain?" Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kuakui jika aku mulai menyukai Yesung, tapi tak dapat kupungkiri jika Jongie masih menempati posisi penting di hatiku sampai saat ini. Aku harus apa?" Ryeowook menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Sungmin menatap miris adik sepupunya tersebut. "Kalau seperti ini, aku tidak tahu harus menjawabnya bagaimana, karena hanya dirimu yang bisa menjawabnya. Kau yang merasakannya, jadi kau juga yang harus memutuskannya" jelas Sungmin sambil mengusap sayang kepala Ryeowook yang masih menelungkup di atas meja. "Tapi kenapa kau harus merasa se-bingung ini? Jika kau masih belum yakin dengan perasaanmu, kau bisa menjalani hubungan pertunanganmu dengan Yesung ini lebih lama lagi, bukan?"

Ryeowook menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sungmin sejenak sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Batas yang sudah kami tentukan adalah besok. Aku harus bisa memutuskannya sekarang jika aku tidak mau menyesal suatu hari nanti"

"Maksudmu?" Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku dan Yesung membuat kesepakatan. Kami sepakat menjalani hubungan pertunangan ini selama 3 bulan. Jika dalam 3 bulan aku masih merasa tidak cocok dengannya dan begitupun sebaliknya, kami akan memutus tali pertunangan ini. Namun jika yang terjadi adalah kebalikannya, Yesung memintaku serius dalam hubungan ini agar hubungan ini bisa berlanjut ke jenjang yang lebih serius"

"Jadi kau mengikuti saranku waktu itu?" Sungmin membulatkan matanya, tak percaya.

"Tidak. Yesung sendiri yang mengajukan kesepakatan ini. Aku yang waktu itu masih bingung hanya mengikutinya dan memutuskan untuk mencoba menjalani hal ini terlebih dahulu bersamanya" jelas Ryeowook. "Tapi bagaimana ini? Aku bingung... Aku bahkan masih mengharapkan Jongie hingga saat ini..."

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, prihatin dengan nasib yang menimpa adik kesayangannya tersebut. 'Dia benar-benar anak baik yang sangat setia' batin Sungmin dalam hati. "Baiklah, pikirkan dahulu masalahmu ini baik-baik. Jangan lupa pikirkan setiap konsekuensi yang akan kau dapatkan jika kau akan membuat keputusan. Kau pasti bisa memutuskan apa yang terbaik untuk dirimu sendiri. _Fighting_!" Sungmin menepuk bahu kanan dan kiri Ryeowook dengan kedua tangannya sambil mengulas senyum terbaiknya. "Aku akan mendukung semua keputusanmu" ucap Sungmin sebelum gadis cantik itu meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian di halaman belakang rumah Ryeowook.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir dimana Ryeowook dan Yesung sepakat untuk membuat suatu keputusan mengenai hubungan pertunangan mereka. Dan kini mereka sedang berada di sebuah restoran untuk makan malam sekaligus untuk membicarakan mengenai hal ini.

Ryeowook meremas kedua tangannya secara bergantian, melampiaskan keresahan yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini. Ia benar-benar bingung. Seharian kemarin ia bahkan sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan matanya barang sedetik pun karena bingung harus menentukan yang mana yang akan ia pilih, Yesung atau Jongie. Dan kini hatinya semakin bimbang kala Sungmin—kakak sepupunya—meneleponnya sore tadi dan mengabari jika ia berhasil mengetahui keberadaan Jongie.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yesung yang membuat Ryeowook sedikit tersentak kaget.

"Tidak ada apa-apa" ucap Ryeowook dengan ekspresi yang ia buat se-normal mungkin. "Umm... Mengenai hubungan pertunangan kita..."

"Makan saja dulu... Hal itu bisa kita bicarakan nanti setelah selesai makan"

Ryeowook mengangguk sebelum ia kembali menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

'Bahkan makanan yang sangat kusukai ini pun terasa hambar saat ini' batin Ryeowook sambil menatap kasian makanannya yang kebanyakan ia aduk tak beraturan ketimbang menyuapkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Menyadari ada yang aneh dengan gadis yang duduk dihadapannya ini, Yesung menghentikan kegiatannya makannya. "Ada apa?" Yesung menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan penuh perhatian. "Nafsu makanmu tidak seperti biasanya... Apa kau ingin mengganti makananmu? Kau bisa memesan makanan yang lain jika kau tidak suka dengan makanan—"

"A-ahh... Tidak _oppa_... Tidak perlu" tolak Ryeowook. "Aku menyukai makanan ini. Ini bahkan makanan favoritku" sambung Ryeowook.

Yesung mengerutkan dahinya. "Kalau makanan favorit, kenapa memakannya sedikit sekali? Lihat! Piringku bahkan hampir bersih, sedangkan kau? Kau bahkan belum menghabiskan setengahnya" Yesung melirik piringnya dan piring Ryeowook secara bergantian, membandingkan seberapa banyak makanan yang tersisa di kedua piring tersebut. "Apa kau sedang tidak enak badan? Maafkan aku karena sudah mengajakmu keluar. Seharusnya kita—"

" _Oppa_..." potong Ryeowook sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Yesung dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku bukannya sedang tidak enak badan, tetapi akhir-akhir ini makanku memang tidak banyak. Entah kenapa nafsu makanku menurun akhir-akhir ini... Jangan menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu"

Yesung mengangguk. Namun seperti masih ada yang mengganjal menurutnya. Ia kemudian menatap Ryeowook yang sudah kembali sibuk dengan makanannya. Ryeowook memang memakan makanan yang di pesannya tersebut, namun gadis itu lebih sering mengaduk-aduk makanannya ketimbang menyuapkannya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri.

"Apa kau begini karena hari ini?" gumam Yesung tanpa sadar.

Ryeowook yang mendengarnya segera meletakkan sendok dan garpu yang digenggamnya dan menatap Yesung dengan tatapan serius. "Kau barusan mengatakan apa _oppa_?" tanyanya.

Yesung yang menyadarinya segera mengalihkan pandangannya. "Bukan, bukan apa-apa. Silahkan lanjutkan makanmu. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau selesai makan karena aku sudah selesai—"

"Aku juga sudah selesai" potong Ryeowook.

Mereka berdua terdiam selama beberapa saat, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, sampai akhirnya Ryeowook memutuskan untuk buka suara terlebih dahulu, untuk memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Emm... _Oppa_..." ucap Ryeowook ragu.

" _Ne_. Ada apa?" Yesung yang sejak tadi menunduk kini mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap Ryeowook.

"Untuk hari ini... Emm... Aku sudah memutuskannya... Tentang hubungan kita... Emm..." Pikiran Ryeowook kembali berkecamuk. Ia kembali bimbang dengan hal yang ingin ia utarakan pada laki-laki tampan yang duduk dihadapannya tersebut.

Yesung yang bisa membaca raut gelisah di wajah Ryeowook perlahan mengulurkan tangannya ke depan dan menggenggam kedua tangan Ryeowook yang terasa sedikit dingin dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku mengerti. Jika kau memang belum siap mengatakannya sekarang, bagaimana kalau—"

"Tidak. Aku akan mengatakannya sekarang" potong Ryeowook cepat. "Sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf" Ryeowook menundukkan wajahnya.

Yesung yang mendengarnya menghela nafasnya perlahan. 'Jika itu memang sudah keputusannya, aku harus menerimanya dengan lapang dada' batin Yesung sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada kedua tangan Ryeowook.

"Jujur, aku mulai menyukai _oppa_ " Ryeowook mengawali pembicaraannya. "Aku senang _oppa_ selalu memprioritaskanku diatas kepentingan _oppa_ dan _oppa_ juga selalu berusaha untuk membuatku nyaman bersama _oppa_ " Ryeowook menjeda ucapannya sejenak. "Tapi maaf _oppa_... Meskipun begitu, bayangan Jongie selalu saja berputar dipikiranku. Posisinya bahkan masih sama di hatiku. Entahlah... Mungkin aku terlalu mencintainya, bahkan sejak dulu"

Yesung tersenyum getir mendengarnya.

"Mungkin terdengar konyol karena saat itu kami masih anak-anak, tapi aku benar-benar merasakan perasaan itu padanya. Dulu bahkan aku memaksanya supaya ia hanya bermain denganku, dan dengan baik hatinya dia menuruti permintaanku"

Yesung menghembuskan nafasnya secara perlahan sebelum berbicara. "Jadi kau memilih Jongie dan memilih untuk memutus tali pertunangan kita ini?"

Ryeowook mendongakkan wajahnya. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. " _Opp_ a..." ucapnya dengan suara parau.

" _Arraseo_ " potong Yesung.

"Tapi _oppa_... Hiks... Maaf _oppa_... Maafkan aku... Hiks..." Tumpah sudah seluruh airmata yang ia tahan. Ryeowook menangis dengan kedua tangannya yang menggenggam balik kedua tangan Yesung. "Terima kasih atas semua yang telah _oppa_ berikan padaku selama tiga bulan belakangan ini... Hiks... Maaf jika aku mengecewakan _oppa_ , tapi... Hiks... Sebenarnya aku bahagia bersama _oppa_ , tapi..."

Yesung yang tidak tahan mendengar racauan penuh rasa bersalah tersebut segera melepas genggaman tangan Ryeowook. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah Ryeowook, memeluk tubuh Ryeowook sambil mengelus punggungnya berulangkali agar gadis yang tubuhnya ia rengkuh tersebut tidak hilang kontrol.

"Maafkan aku... Hiks... Maafkan aku..."

Yesung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Tak apa Ryeowookie... Aku mengerti..." ucap Yesung sebelum mengecup kepala Ryeowook. "Bertahanlah dengan Jongie... Bila kau muak dengan penantianmu akan Jongie, kembalilah padaku" bisik Yesung sebelum ia kembali mengecup kepala Ryeowook yang semakin terisak dalam pelukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya ketika dirinya lagi-lagi menemukan Ryeowook duduk melamun di balkon kamarnya. "Sampai kapan dia mau seperti itu, huh?" gumamnya sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sudut balkon dimana Ryeowook duduk. "Ryeowookie" panggil Sungmin pada adik sepupunya itu.

Ryeowook hanya diam. Sepertinya gadis itu belum menyadari ada orang lain di tempat itu selain dirinya.

"Hei" Sungmin yang tidak tahan dengan sikap Ryeowook segera mengguncang pelan tubuh Ryeowook yang kini terlihat sedikit lebih kurus dari sebelumnya itu.

" _Eo-eonni_ " gagap Ryeowook ketika ia menyadari kehadiran Sungmin.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini, huh? Kau sendiri yang memutuskan, tapi kau sendiri yang merasa sakit, ck" decak Sungmin sambil menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca jendela yang ada dihadapannya.

Ryeowook mengulas senyum getir. "Sudah kubilang bukan? Aku juga menyukai Yesung. Tapi Jongie—"

"Stop!" potong Sungmin. "Kau ini benar-benar..." Sungmin memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum membukanya kembali. "Ahh... Sudahlah... Tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan gadis keras kepala seperti dirimu"

Ryeowook hanya diam, tidak menyahuti perkataan Sungmin yang seperti itu, tidak seperti biasanya. Ia bahkan menundukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan jari-jari tangannya.

" _Eonni_... Emm... Tentang Jongie..."

"Aku sudah menemuinya"

Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya dengan mata membelalak tak percaya. "Benarkah?" tanyanya.

"Um" Sungmin mengangguk. "Aku sudah mengatur semuanya. Temui dia besok di taman yang ada di ujung jalan sana" Sungmin menunjuk arah taman yang ia maksud dengan tangan kanannya.

"J-jadi... Jongie... Jongie tinggal di kota ini?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Um" Sungmin mengangguk kembali.

"Apa kau punya fotonya _eonni_?"

"Tidak" sahut Sungmin cepat.

"Lalu bagaimana mau bertemu dengannya jika aku tidak tahu wajahnya saat ini?"

"Aku sudah memberinya fotomu. Jangan khawatir. Anggap saja ini kado tambahan dariku atas ulangtahunmu yang sudah lewat"

" _Gomawo eonni_ " Ryeowook memekik senang sambil memeluk tubuh Sungmin erat-erat.

" _Ne_ , _ne_ , _cheonmaneyo_. Tolong jangan erat-erat... Sesak..." protes Sungmin saat ia merasa pelukan Ryeowook pada tubuhnya semakin mengerat.

" _Mianhae eonni_... Hehe..." cengir Ryeowook.

Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Perubahan sikapnya begitu drastis... Ckckck... Mungkin memang benar jika ia lebih mencintai Jongie daripada Yesung... Kasihan sekali dirimu Yesung-ssi' gumam Sungmin dalam hati sebelum ia melemparkan kalimat penuh godaan ke adik sepupunya yang kini terlihat sedikit lebih ceria dari keadaannya yang sebelumnya tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

Ryeowook duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di taman tersebut dengan kedua tangannya yang saling meremat satu sama lain. Ia merasa gugup karena sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya yang ia nanti-nantikan kehadirannya selama 15 tahun ini.

"Hufth..." Ryeowook menghembuskan nafasnya secara perlahan, mengusir rasa gugup dan gelisah yang ia rasakan sejak ia menginjak area taman ini.

Srak!

Sebuket bunga tiba-tiba muncul dari arah belakang Ryeowook, yang membuat gadis itu sedikit memekik kaget karenanya.

"J-Jongie?" panggil Ryeowook dengan nada gugup ketika melihat tangan seseorang yang menggenggam buket bunga tersebut. "Apakah benar itu kau? Aku—"

"Jangan berbalik"

Suara seorang laki-laki yang Ryeowook yakini adalah Jongie segera menginterupsi gerakan Ryeowook yang hendak membalik tubuhnya menghadap ke arah dibelakangnya.

"T-tapi... Jongie... Aku—"

"Coba perhatikan bunga-bunga ini" ucap suara tersebut, memotong ucapan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menuruti permintaan suara tersebut. Ia memperbaiki posisi duduknya lalu mulai memperhatikan jenis bunga-bunga di buket bunga yang ada di hadapannya tersebut.

"White Daisy, untuk kepolosanmu, kesucian cintamu, keteguhan hatimu serta kesetiaanmu padaku"

Deg!

Ryeowook menempatkan kedua tangannya yang saling bertaut di depan dadanya.

"Pink Carnation, melambangkan kita berdua. Aku yang tidak pernah melupakanmu begitu pun kau yang tidak pernah melupakanku"

Ryeowook semakin menekan dadanya dengan kedua tangannya yang masih saling bertaut tersebut.

"Dan yang terakhir, Red Rose" Laki-laki yang berdiri di belakang bangku yang Ryeowook duduki tersebut menghirup dan menghembuskan nafasnya secara perlahan sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Sungmin datang menemuiku beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia bilang kau selalu menunggu kedatanganku untuk menjemput dan melamarmu selama 15 tahun ini" Laki-laki itu kembali menjeda ucapannya. "Maafkan aku..." ucapnya begitu lirih. "Maaf jika aku baru datang menemuimu sekarang. Kau masih ingat dengan ucapanku bukan? Aku akan datang menemuimu jika aku sudah mapan, sehingga aku bisa langsung melamarmu dan menikahimu"

Tubuh Ryeowook sedikit menegang. Ia tidak menyangka jika laki-laki yang sudah ditunggunya begitu lama tersebut akan mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu padanya di pertemuan pertama mereka setelah mereka berpisah selama 15 tahun ini.

"Sungmin juga mengatakan padaku jika kau tetap memilihku meskipun sebelumnya kau pernah bertunangan dengan seseorang yang mulai kau sukai secara perlahan setelah kalian menjalani hubungan pertunangan selama 3 bulan" cerita laki-laki tersebut. "Terima kasih Ryeowookie... Terima kasih banyak karena tetap memilihku"

Ryeowook sedikit terkesiap ketika ada tangan yang tiba-tiba menyentuh bahu kanannya.

"Dan Red Rose... Bunga ini melambangkan perasaanku padamu... _Nado saranghae_ Ryeowookie..."

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, Ryeowook bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan membalik tubuhnya, menghadap ke arah belakang bangku taman yang sebelumnya ia duduki.

"Y-Yesung _oppa_...?" ucap Ryeowook pelan dengan raut wajah tak percaya.

"Bukan Yesung, tapi Jongwoon... Kim Jongie..." ucap Yesung sambil mengulas senyum terbaiknya.

Ryeowook mengerutkan dahinya. "Ta-tapi—"

"Ini"

Yesung menyerahkan sebuah gelang pada Ryeowook yang disambut dengan baik oleh gadis itu, setelah sebelumnya ia meletakkan buket bunga yang ia bawa di bangku taman yang ada di dekatnya tersebut. Ryeowook meletakkan gelang tersebut di atas telapak tangan kirinya dengan mata yang mengamati tiap bagian dari gelang tersebut dan jemari tangan kanan yang menyusuri tiap lekuk gelang tersebut.

Ini adalah gelang kenangannya dengan Jongie... Gelang yang ia buat untuk Jongie 15 tahun yang lalu... Ia menyerahkan gelang itu pada Jongie tepat sehari sebelum kepindahan Jongie dan kelurganya dari Incheon ke Seoul.

"Bagaimana? Sekarang kau percaya?" tanya Yesung pada Ryeowook.

"Aku masih belum bisa mempercayai ini... Tapi... Tapi gelang ini... Hiks..."

Yesung menghela nafasnya. 'Lagi-lagi aku membuatnya menangis' batin Yesung dalam hati. Laki-laki tersebut kemudian berjalan mendekati Ryeowook. Ia merengkuh tubuh Ryeowook begitu ia berdiri berhadapan dengan gadis itu.

"Kenapa... Hiks... Kenapa bisa _oppa_... Hiks... Kau... Kau jahat sekali padaku... Hiks... Menyebalkan... Hiks..."

Yesung meringis sedih mendengar isakan itu. "Maaf... Maafkan aku..." ucapnya penuh penyesalan. "Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu setelah kau berhenti menangis" ucapnya sambil mengusap punggung Ryeowook beberapa kali untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Kini Ryeowook dan Yesung duduk berdampingan di bangku yang Ryeowook duduki tadi, dengan Ryeowook yang memangku buket bunga yang Yesung berikan padanya tadi.

"Jadi kau mengganti namamu karena hal itu?" tanya Ryeowook dengan raut wajah tak percaya.

Gadis bermarga Kim tersebut sudah berhenti menangis. Raut wajahnya yang tadi terlihat begitu menyedihkan telah berganti dengan raut antusias karena Yesung memenuhi janjinya, yaitu menceritakan semua yang ia alami selama 15 tahun ini pada Ryeowook.

"Um" Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ternyata perusahaan keluargaku yang ada di Jepang mengalami masalah karena ulah perusahaan yang menjadi saingan perusahaan milik keluargaku itu" ucap Yesung sambil menatap anak-anak yang berlarian di dekat bangku yang mereka duduki. "Namaku diganti oleh kedua orangtuaku karena mereka takut terjadi apa-apa denganku. Mereka takut jika pemilik perusahaan itu mengincar diriku karena silsilah keluargaku beserta nama-nama calon pewarisnya telah berhasil mereka ketahui"

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya. "Wajar orangtuamu melakukannya... Kau adalah anak laki-laki pertama di keluargamu, orangtuamu pasti sangat khawatir karena hal itu"

"Hm" Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dan karena masalah perusahaan itu juga yang membuatku terpaksa menunda kepulanganku ke Korea untuk menemuimu" lanjutnya. "Tapi sewaktu aku mengetahui jika salah satu sahabat _appa_ adalah _appa_ -mu, aku sangat senang. Aku bahkan begitu bahagia ketika _appa_ -mu mengatakan jika ia ingin menjodohkanku dengan putrinya"

"Apa? Jadi kau sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama?" tanya Ryeowook dengan mata membelalak kaget.

" _Ne_ " angguk Yesung dengan senyum simpulnya. "Tapi sepertinya _appa_ -mu tidak tahu jika Jongie yang dinanti-nantikan oleh putri tersayangnya ini adalah aku" Yesung terkekeh pelan yang membuat Ryeowook mendengus sebal mendengarnya. "Itu juga salahmu Wookie, kau selalu memanggilku Kim oppa di hadapan semuanya dan memanggilku Jongie bila kau hanya berdua saja denganku" sambungnya, yang membuat Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Itu panggilan rahasia kita, Jongie. Kau memanggilku Wookie dan aku memanggilmu Jongie. Bukankah itu terdengar seru jika hanya kita berdua saja yang mengetahui panggilan itu untuk memanggil satu sama lain?"

Yesung tertawa mendengarnya. "Kau ini masih saja berpikiran seperti waktu kita masih anak-anak dulu. Apa kau masih suka menonton acara seperti Power Ranger dan sejenisnya? Panggilan rahasia, huh?" Yesung tertawa semakin keras saat melihat Ryeowook yang sepertinya bertambah kesal karena ucapannya.

"Terserah kau saja" ucap Ryeowook sambil membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Hei, hei, jangan marah... Aku hanya bercanda..." Yesung merangkul tubuh Ryeowook dan menyandarkan tubuh itu pada tubuhnya sendiri. "Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau mau menerimaku?" tanya Yesung yang membuat dahi Ryeowook mengerut.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Ryeowook tak mengerti.

"Tadi aku sudah mengatakan perasaanku padamu, bukan? Jadi sekarang bagaimana? Mau menjadi kekasihku atau tidak?" tanya Yesung.

"Pernyataan cinta macam apa itu? Tidak romantis sama sekali" cibir Ryeowook yang membuat Yesung tidak tahan untuk tidak menyentil pelan dahi Ryeowook... Kebiasaan lama mereka berdua... Kebiasaan yang hanya diketahui oleh mereka berdua saja.

" _Ya_! Sakit!" pekik Ryeowook sambil mengusap dahinya.

"Jadi bagaimana Wookie? Yesung atau Jongie?" tanya Yesung, menggoda Ryeowook.

"Dua-duanya" sahut Ryeowook cepat, dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Rakus" sahut Yesung.

"Biar saja" ucap Ryeowook sambil menyamankan posisinya dalam dekapan Yesung.

"Oh iya, waktu itu kau bilang jika kau hanya mengetahui namaku Jongie dan margaku Kim, kenapa bisa seperti itu? Bukankah aku sudah berulangkali mengatakannya padamu jika nama lengkapku Kim Jongwoon?" tanya Yesung tiba-tiba, yang membuat Ryeowook terkikik geli.

" _Aniyo_ , aku tahu nama lengkapmu Kim Jongwoon. Aku sengaja mengatakannya seperti itu padamu waktu itu supaya kau tidak bisa mencari informasi mengenai Jongie. Aku hanya merasa tidak enak hati padamu karena saat hari pertunangan kita waktu itu kau mengatakan jika kau mencintaiku" Ryeowook menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya setelah ia selesai mengucapkan hal tersebut. Ia malu mengakui kebenaran dari apa yang ia lakukan waktu itu pada laki-laki yang ternyata adalah laki-laki yang selama 15 tahun ini ia nantikan.

"Tapi ternyata Yesung adalah Jongie dan Jongie adalah Yesung. Hahaha..."

Ryeowook menurunkan kedua tangannya dari wajahnya dan ikut tertawa bersama Yesung.

"Tapi kenapa baru sekarang kau mengatakannya, kenapa tidak dari awal?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"Kejutan sayang" Yesung menggamit hidung mancung Ryeowook dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk tangan kanannya. "Orangtuamu sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama, kira-kira 4 tahun yang lalu. Sedangkan Sungmin baru mengetahuinya beberapa hari sebelum 'hari kesepakatan' kita" jelas Yesung sebelum gadis yang telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu menanyakan hal tersebut padanya.

"Heuh... Pantas saja _eomma_ berkata seperti itu... Dia mengatakan jika kau adalah kado yang sangat spesial" dengus Ryeowook.

"Kenapa? Bukankah memang seperti itu?" ucap Yesung dengan nada menggoda.

"Iya, spesial jika saja aku tahu kalau kau adalah Kim Jongwoon, bukan Kim Yesung" gerutu Ryeowook. "Saat itu aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidupku setelah pertunangan itu dilakukan. Ah! Aku malu sekali" Ryeowook kembali menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya , yang membuat Yesung terkikik geli.

"Sudahlah... Yang lalu biarlah berlalu" Yesung menegakkan tubuhnya yang sebelumnya menyandar pada sandaran bangku taman tersebut. Ia meraih tangan Ryeowook dengan tangan kanannya dan menurunkan tangan Ryeowook dari wajahnya, lalu kedua tangannya menangkup kedua pipi Ryeowook. "Kita mulai semuanya dari awal, eum?"

Ryeowook menatap kedua mata Yesung yang juga tengah menatapnya. Menyelami sejenak kedua manik yang menurutnya begitu indah tersebut sebelum ia mengangguk mantap.

" _Ne_. Mari kita mulai semuanya dari awal" ucap Ryeowook sebelum memejamkan matanya untuk menerima kecupan penuh kasih sayang dari Yesung di dahinya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

LOL fict macam apa ini? :v

Selamat untuk yang bisa nebak! ^^

Sebenernya Mei emang ga niat bikin yang tebak-tebakan sih, cuma mau bikin cerita yang konfliknya ga rumit tapi berkesan

Tapi entah kenapa hasil jadinya malah kayak gini

Maaf ya kalo ga sesuai ekspektasi ^^V *bow*

.

Makasih banyak untuk yang sudah mem-fave, mem-follow dan mereview fict abal nan gaje ini... Sayang kaliaaann~ *tebar kiss&hug*

Makasih juga untuk pengertiannya akan fict YeWook Mei yang lain yang belum lanjut-lanjut itu -.-

Mei usahakan secepatnya bisa lanjutin fict itu

GAMSAHAHAMNIDA~

*bow*

.

-Mei Hyun-

.


End file.
